kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Kūga Sakurai
Kūga Sakurai (桜井 空我, Sakurai Kūga) is the vocalist of the indie rock band UxMishi and a student of Yumesaki High School. He becomes the husband of Sakura Hanazono and the father of Yume Sakurai. Appearance Kūga is a pretty short young boy with short spiky blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. He has a few piercings on his left and right ear. He is usually seen wearing his high school uniform and he occasionally wears fashion glasses. He is considered handsome and attractive. Personality While he seems sweet, calm, gentle and kind to his fans, in reality he is very arrogant, confident, rude and insensitive to others feelings. It is due to his attitude that Misaki Ayuzawa disliked him for his insensitivity towards Sakura Hanazono's feelings while hitting on Misaki herself. Later on, he seems to change, gaining feelings for Sakura since she is the only one who earnestly cares for him. He doesn't like Takumi Usui and doesn't understand his relationship with Misaki. He also gets jealous when Takumi was alone with Sakura on their spa trip. Plot After having met Sakura Hanazono, Kūga and the rest of the band host a tea party at a café where the Idiot Trio works part-time as waiters. Kūga begins by introducing himself as his band mates do the same, as well as presenting Sakura with a poster she talked about, pleasing her greatly and resulting in her praising Kūga.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 6-9 ]] Inside the bathroom, Kūga converses with Kōma Yabu (Kūga's bandmate) about the girls as he states he has no interest in Sakura and will let William Adam Yuuji have her. Commenting on the fact that she didn't bring many friends, Kūga expresses his interest in the black haired girl. Returning to the table, Kūga presents Misaki with a ticket to their concert and asks her to come. During their talks, Kūga continues ignoring Sakura and diverting attention to Misaki, causing her to leave for the bathroom in frustration.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 10-13 Kūga again attempts to flirt with Misaki by waiting outside for her. Misaki is shocked when he tells her he doesn't have feelings for Sakura, the invitation to her being just fanservice. Despite Kou telling him to stop, Kūga continues to hit on Misaki until Takumi Usui, disguised as a waiter, stops him. Curious about him, Kūga asks him who he is, Takumi responds that he's just a stalker. Kou doubts it, Misaki assures the boys. Though Kūga is frustrated, he returns to his table.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 14-17 Back at the table, Kūga ignores Sakura's questions, giving simplistic replies. However, as she mentions Misaki, Kūga suddenly takes an interest, asking for favors.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Anime, Episode 10 When Misaki returns, Kūga continues to hit on her, with Sakura saying he asked her to invite her to the concert. This hurts Sakura, although she complies. As his flirting becomes insulting towards Misaki, Sakura tells him to stop. In response, Kūga asks if she hates him now, earning a scolding from Kou for treating a fan in that manner.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 22-24 As he continues, deriding the grassroots movement his band is taking, Misaki, having had enough of his behavior, grabs him by his necktie and tells him that she won't entrust Sakura to someone like him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 25-26 Soon after, the girls exit the café, leaving the band behind. That night, in the café, Kō begins scolding Kūga for his behavior, telling him to behave more maturely. In response Kūga puts on a sour face and ignores him, telling Kō he acts like his father.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Page 31 Later, Kūga appears at the Yumesaki Festival, planning to stroll around the festival together with Sakura. After confirming Kūga is serious about Sakura, Kūga wonders why Misaki hasn't accepted Takumi as her boyfriend. In this episode he seemed to change. In the manga, Kūga goes along with Sakura, Misaki and Takumi at a one-day hot spring for his seventeenth birthday. In another chapter he is seen alone with Sakura holding hands. In chapter 85, when Usui and Misaki are getting married even though he does not make a physical appearance it is shown that he is married to Sakura and has one child with her. They are expecting their second child. Relationships Sakura Hanazono Sakura has a huge crush on him which develops further later in the storyline. Later in the manga, Sakura takes Kūga, along with Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui, on a one-day hot spring trip for his seventeenth birthday. During this trip, it is made clear that he has feelings for Sakura. He shows a bit of annoyance towards the fact that Sakura is happy and smiles naturally while she is with Takumi and Misaki. Although he is bitter for the most part of the trip, he tells Sakura that if it hadn't been her who was with him, he would have been "long gone". In another chapter, Misaki sees them all alone and was ready to pull Sakura away if Takumi hadn't stopped her. Kūga and Sakura are later seen holding hands, proving that they have grown closer. In Chapter 85, he is married to her and she is pregnant with their second child. Misaki Ayuzawa Misaki was always getting hit on by Kūga during his first appearance. During this first meeting, when Misaki exited the restroom, she saw that Kūga and one of his band members, Kō, were outside the toilets and Kūga began hitting on Misaki there, saying he wanted to talk to her. When Kūga got Misaki against the wall and tried to kiss her, Takumi came and stopped him by putting a food tray in front of him and said "Sorry. Would you like to order now?". Then Kūga went back to the table and started to talk to Sakura about "Misaki" and he asked Sakura to get Misaki to come to the concert because Kūga wanted Misaki there. Quotes *''"Haven't I said it before? Be nice if you want me to like you." Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Anime Episode 25'' *''"She's the only one who sees me for who I am."'' Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Anime Episode 25 Trivia *The kanji for his name Kuga (空我) means "empty, sky" (空) (kuu) and "I, me, ego" (我) (ga). *Kūga's surname Sakurai'means "cherry blossom" (桜) ('sakura) and "well" (井) (i). References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yumesaki Students